


Spring Cleaning

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: teen wolf rare character bingo. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Spring Cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know," Scott says, tossing a nearly empty bottle of lube onto the garbage pile, “I’m pretty sure this is not what my mom meant when she said we needed to get some spring cleaning done."</p><p>(or, in which Kira's talent for sleeping through everything almost makes her miss the Great Sex Toy Avalanche of 2016.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> written for Teen Wolf Polyamory Week, the 'spring cleaning square on my Teen Wolf Rare Character Bingo Card and for a meme/prompt on tumblr, where the challenge was to write Kira with five different characters! since I got it twice, I've decided to write her with ten!

If there's one thing Kira is good at, it's sleeping through anything. 

Sure, it's sometimes difficult for her to actually _get_ to sleep. She has to wait until she's actually bone tired, yawning every other minute, heavy eyes, the whole shebang; otherwise, she'll just lay in bed and stare at the ceiling, thoughts cycling through her mind at a hundred miles per hour. She needs some kind of white noise as well, usually a fan or a show playing quietly on her computer. If anything loud (like a car backfiring, or someone dropping a plate in the kitchen) breaks through that noise before she's actually unconscious, she's wide awake again, and it can take hours for her to finally pass out. 

But if those conditions are met, then Kira can sleep through _anything_ , whether that be thunderstorms or nearby police sirens or Scott and Stiles marathoning a video game out in the living room. 

It's because of this talent that, until Allison wakes her by gently shaking her shoulder, Kira almost sleeps through the Great Sex Toy Avalanche of 2016. 

"Kira. Kira, wake up." 

"Huh?" she mumbles, flailing her hand out until it hits Allison's back. She slowly peels her eyes open, kicking herself for not cleaning off her mascara last night. "What time is it?" 

"Just after eight," Allison says, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry." 

"What's wrong?" Kira slowly pushes herself into a sitting position and brushes away pieces of her hair that have fallen from her sleeping bun. "Where's Scott?" 

"He's sitting in the closet. We have a bit of a problem." 

"Wait, _the_ closet?" Allison nods and Kira groans, burying her face in Allison's shoulder. "Was it the shelves?" 

"Yeah. All of them. Want me to bring you some coffee?" 

"Please." Allison presses a kiss to the top of Kira's head before sliding out of bed and padding out of the room. It takes Kira another few moments to swing her legs over the edge of the bed; all she really wants to do is pull the blankets back over her head and get another few hours of sleep. Even then, she's not sure that she'd be fully prepared for dealing with the scene that undoubtedly awaits her in the closet. 

But it wouldn't be fair to make Allison and Scott deal with it on their own, so she forces herself to her feet with another groan, pulls on a pair of Scott's sweatpants over her underwear and follows the smell of coffee out of the bedroom. 

When the three of them had been searching for an apartment, they hadn't been looking for anything fancy; just somewhere with a decent kitchen, either with laundry on site or close to a laundromat, with at least one room big enough to fit their massive bed. In the end, they'd gone with a two bedroom; even if the rent was slightly more, it gave them more room for storage and meant that they had more options if one person wanted to sleep while the others fooled around. 

Another bonus of the apartment was that the second bedroom featured a small walk-in closet, with shelves lining one side and a wall-mounted clothing rod on the other. While the space proved very handy for obvious reasons, the shelves turned out to be a very convenient way to store their entire collection of sex toys, supplies and books. 

(The collection was kept behind a curtain, of course; while they didn't have guests over very often, except for Stiles, there was no way that Kira was going to risk her parents getting even a _glimpse_ at their collection.)

But now, it seems that they should have paid more attention to the structural integrity of the shelves (or maybe kept some of their heavier stuff in a box), because when Kira walks into the bedroom and peers into the closet, every single one of their toys is lying on the floor, mixed in with wood splinters and nails from the wall. Scott is sitting smack-dab in the middle, holding up a purple glass dildo that Kira had bought a few months ago while doing some online shopping in class. She's never used it, but it was too pretty to resist. 

"I think it's okay," Scott says, setting it aside. "There's a bit of a chip on the bottom, but we can fix that." 

"How did I sleep through this?" Kira groans, pushing more toys aside so that she can sit down just inside the door frame. 

"The same way you sleep through everything else," Scott teases, picking up a tiny bullet vibe that looks like a tube of lipstick. "I barely heard it in the shower. I just thought Allison dropped something." 

"I wish," Allison sighs, stepping into the room with three mugs of coffee carefully hanging from her fingers. She slowly lowers herself to the ground and passes a cup over to Kira, who takes a deep inhale and takes the smallest sip. “But since everything is already on the floor, maybe we should go through it all. I'm sure there's stuff in here that we haven't used since high school.” 

“I think there's stuff in here that doesn't even _work_ ,” Kira replies, holding up a red harness that used to be sparkly. “When was the last time we used this?”

“Last Christmas, I think,” Allison says. “But the straps were too rough. I had a rash for days.”

“I remember that,” Scott says, reaching over and taking the harness. Kira winces in agreement; now that Allison's brought it up, she remembers having to apply cream along Allison's thigh and waist, in order to lessen the pain from the rash. “Let’s start a garbage pile. There's no point in keeping it if we're never using it again.” 

“Like these.” Allison picks up a pair of bright yellow, plastic handcuffs, which are now cracked in half. “Where did these even come from?” 

“Gag gift from Stiles,” Kira says, tossing them across the room to land on top of the harness. “I don’t even think they lock.” 

“Okay, what about this?” Scott asks, holding up a wand vibrator. “It didn’t get damaged-”

“Keep!” Allison and Kira say in unison. Allison takes it from Scott and puts it beside her, the beginning of a keep pile. “Okay, what’s next?” 

By the time they each finish their first cup of coffee, they’ve made some progress. The garbage pile is larger than Kira expected. In addition to the harness and handcuffs, there are a few more broken toys and some that they just don't like to use anymore. There’s also two bottles of flavored lube that none of them had liked (just thinking about the pink lemonade kind makes Kira gag slightly), one of which has actually _crystallized_ inside the bottle. Draped on top of it all is a nurse costume, which had been an impulsive, drunken purchase that they’d never been able to actually wear without laughing. 

“"You know," Scott says, tossing another nearly empty bottle of lube onto the garbage pile, “I’m pretty sure this is not what my mom meant when she said we needed to get some spring cleaning done."

“I really _hope_ that’s not what she meant,” Kira laughs, placing a plug on the keep pile. “I hope none of our parents even know that we have this kind of stuff.” Before she can grab anything toy, she has to pause and bury a wide yawn into the crook of her elbow. 

“Want more coffee?” Allison asks, leaning across the small space to kiss her cheek. 

“Yes, please,” she answers, twisting to briefly catch Allison’s lips with her own. “Scott?” 

“Actually, I think I’m okay.” The words have barely left his mouth when, heralded only by a single creak, the clothing rod that is supposed to be bolted into the wall comes crashing to the ground in a puff of plaster dust. For a few moments, all Kira can do is stare at the pile of clothing just laying on the floor, which has completely buried their garbage pile. 

“Well, I guess we can get some more cleaning done while we're in here,” Kira sighs. 

“On second thought, I think more coffee would be good,” Scott says, sweeping the rest of their unsorted toys to the side. “This might take awhile.” 

“I’ll use the big mugs this time,” Allison says, stepping out of the closet. While they wait for her to come back, Kira starts pulling clothes out of the pile and tossing them into the other room. This time, when Allison returns, she has three huge mugs of coffee and a plate full of Melissa’s chocolate chip cookies balanced on a tray. 

“I know we were saving these for later, but I think we need the energy,” she says, squeezing into the space between Kira and the pile of toys they’ve yet to go through. 

“If one more thing in this room breaks,” Kira says, blowing on her coffee to cool it off, “I’m going back to sleep for the rest of the day.” 

“Deal,” Scott says with a smile, taking two cookies and brushing dust off his pants.

“Agreed,” Allison says, fishing a black leather jacket out of the pile of clothing. “Now, is this one yours or mine?"

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
